


You Take It

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Widojest Week, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Oh no, Caleb and Jester have share a room with only one bad. Whatever shall they do?





	You Take It

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY ONE BED PROMPT!! So I've had this idea for a fic for a long while and this inspired me to write it.

Dividing up into rooms at inns was becoming trickier and trickier. Yeza was with them, so of course he was sharing a room with Nott. And Jester had noticed the way that Beau and Yasha were looking at each other, so she just had to give them some privacy and hope that they figured things out between them. And Fjord asked to room with Cad saying they had something important to discuss alone. Which left Caleb and Jester sharing a room. A room with only one bed.

Caleb stared at the bed for a long time. “You can have the bed, Jester.”

“Then where will you sleep?” Jester asked.

“I have plenty of practice sleeping on the floor. I will be fine.”

Jester frowned. “I’ve slept on the ground too, Caleb. I can rough it.”

Caleb smiled, but it was a little sad. Most of his smiles were. “You deserve to have a proper bed.” He unrolled his bedroll.

“Well, so do you,” Jester said. “You are older than me after all, and I’ve heard your bones pop.”

His face turned a bright shade of red. “I’m certain that my cracking bones won’t keep you up.”

“I’m more concerned about you, Caleb. You deserve to sleep on the bed. You’re too squishy for the floor.” Jester took out her bedroll and set it on the ground.

“I’ve been sleeping on the ground in the dirt for years. This is actually a step up.”

Jester pouted. “Well, then I need the practice.” She flattened her bedroll and got into it.

“I’m not going to sleep in the bed while you’re on the floor,” Caleb said. He got into his bedroll.

It was a tight fit on the floor with both of them in their bedrolls. Jester started to giggle. “Neither of us are going to use the bed tonight are we?”

Caleb shook his head. “Nein.”

“You know I think there’s more room in the bed than on the floor.”

“Ja, there is,” Caleb said.

“Should we move to the bed then?” Jester asked.

“I’m comfortable here,” he said. Caleb’s face was just inches away from Jester’s and even in the dark she could see the freckles smattered over his large nose(not that it was bad nose). 

Jester smiled even though he couldn’t see it. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
